


Chemical Reactions - Part 9

by Winchester_with_Wings



Series: Chemical Reactions - Teacher AU [9]
Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Barry Allen without speed, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Secret Relationship, no metahumans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Based off an anon request for Sub!Barry. I took it to mean either Submissive!Barry or Substitute Teacher! Barry. This series is for Substitute Teacher!Barry Allen.SERIES SUMMARY: Being a teacher at Central City Academy doesn’t leave much time for a personal life. You didn’t really notice or care…that is until the day the new substitute science teacher, Barry Allen makes an appearance.PART 9 SUMMARY: This is why you don't have time to date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Barry doesn’t have superpowers. There’s no such thing as the Flash or metahumans. I don’t know if Central City Academy is a real place in the comic universe. The school the reader and Barry work at a school for ages 5-18. 
> 
> additional notes for this part: I miss posting and so here’s a lil drabble for part 8. hope that’s ok. I’m sorry.

Field Day celebrations were followed shortly by Homecoming. Central City Academy’s halls were decorated with this year’s theme and after-school activities and decorating was keeping the entire faculty busy.

Aside from eating lunch together and short conversations in the hallways, you and Barry hadn’t had much of a chance to spend time together. This is exactly why you hadn’t dated anyone in so long. At least Barry knew it wasn’t personal and that school was keeping you both occupied, otherwise you’d love to go out with him again.

But this weekend wouldn’t work. This weekend’s the Homecoming Dance and you’d signed up weeks ago to chaperone.

Barry sits on one of the children’s desks in your classroom. His feet touch the floor despite his obvious desire to swing his legs. He’s keeping you company today after school as you clean up your classroom. He’s attending the freshman vs. sophomore volleyball game tonight so he’d elected to just stay at the school. You could feel his eyes watching your every move. You felt exposed and it was thrilling.

“I like watching you erase the board. Did you know you wiggle your butt a little when you do it?” Barry chuckles. You throw a marker at him and it bounces off his chest.

“Quit looking at my butt.”

“I can’t help it,” Barry chuckles. “Are you sure you can’t get out of chaperoning? I want to take out to a real restaurant,” he pouts. You’d just explained to him that your Saturday night plans were locked in.

“Ooh really? Where would you take me?” An empty classroom and hallway allow you the freedom to loop your arms around his neck. Barry rests his hands on your hips. His thumb slips under your shirt and rubs circles on your hipbone. “Some place fancy?” Barry nods.

“Oh yeah…I was thinking…Big Belly Burger.” You both giggle so suddenly that you practically snort. You rest your head on his shoulder and Barry takes the chance to wrap his arms around your waist. “I’d even splurge and let you get your own fries instead of sharing,” Barry’s smile was so smug. You see it when you pull your head back and lean back in his arms.

“What a gentleman,” you laugh.

“Hey, what if I go to the dance too?” His eyes light up with his idea.

“What? Like you buy a ticket?”

“No. I mean, what if I chaperone too? Cisco was asking me if I was able to cover for him. I guess he was supposed to chaperone too.” Rather than recognize Barry’s offer, your mouth drops open and you scowl.

“That weasel! Cisco was the one who convinced me to sign up with him in the first place!” Barry laughs and squeezes you to get your attention.

“So what do you say? We can go together. I could be your date,” Barry raises his eyebrows to entice you. You nod and smile.

“Are you gonna wear a tux?”

“Is it _that_ formal? I was just going to wear a suit. What are you going to wear?” You laugh at his surprised reaction.

“A suit will be fine. I was going to wear one of my nice work dresses.”

“Will you wear the lingerie under it?” Barry winks at you and you playfully smack his chest.

“No! That’s totally inappropriate!” Your cheeks burn hot with your embarrassment and Barry loves it. He kisses your cheek and then caresses it with his thumb as if his lips left behind a mark.

“As long as you’re my date. I don’t care what you wear.” Barry gets off the desk and stands up straight. He starts to lean in for a kiss.

“We’ll have to arrive separately,” you ponder the idea and Barry agrees instantly. “Then it’s a date,” you whisper just as your lips meet.


End file.
